Alice
by teddies41
Summary: Alice In Wonderland. modern  time i suck at summaries... rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alice

I stuck my head out the window. The wind drifted my hair as we sped down the freeway, the blue strands poking at my eyes. I carefully looked up at the blinding lights, _New York City_. I smiled; this was the last time I ever planned on seeing it. Now for a very long road trip all the way to Seattle. "Hey mom, have lighter on you?" my voice came out nothing, but a hollowed rasp.

"I don't want you smoking around Jane," I looked at my little sister by six years and quickly brushed away a strand of her long chestnut hair away for her face. I turned up the volume on my iPod drowning out all of the world's horrid sounds.

_I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights; __  
__we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights.__  
__It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, __  
__so darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone…_

Around five days later we arrived in Seattle in front of our old house before we went away to New York for two years. I stepped out of the car. _Anciens et ulgy comme nous l'avons laissé._ Speaking French, one of my many natural talents just like shoplifting or breaking in somewhere. I exhaled a cloud of breathe slowly fading, taking its sweet time. I stared at my hands flexing them; the cold weather had frozen them numb. I probably should have dressed in more layers. I opened the house door; it creaked from years of not being used. I looked room to room noting that every piece of furniture had white cover over them. I stopped at my door slowly turning the knob. I quickly noticed the difference between this room and the last few; it was clean no dust was covering anything as if somebody has been living here for two years. I crept to the side of the bed and smelled the sheet; it smelled like fucking flowers. Something on the bed caught my attention, a golden locket and a piece of paper;_ Dear Alice, Please do not go around dropping your belongings it would be quite a pity if they were not returned to their rightful owner._

_Sincerely, Hatter_

"Hatter? Who is Hatter?" That name sounded too familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't dwell on the thought of who the hell 'Hatter' could be and focused my thoughts on my room. It looked just the way it did 2 years ago. Everything looked pale, colorless, and emotionless. A small white metal nightstand almost blended into the gray bed spread. The only color here was probably me and the see-through lilac purple curtains.

There was a knock on my door "….Hey Honey, Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah sure," I decided that since I had already done my daily activities I could start unpacking. Karen looked tired for once I notice her hair was starting to gray.

"Alice I just came to let you that Monday will be your first day of high school," after years of home schooling she tells me this now especially when we were in the middle of my supposed to be junior year? I couldn't believe it but at least I'll have the experience…right?

"Sure not problem," maybe high school wouldn't be as bad as those really cheesy chick flicks. Well at least it was Friday, more time to think, sulk and act. Night came around pretty quickly and with no electronics to keep me entertained I called it a night. We had just paid the rent not the light bill or the gas bill. So nowhere to charge my iPod and I had to sleep in the cold in the middle of December.

Man was I screwed. Saturday and some of Sunday had passed by all too quickly, next thing I knew it was Sunday night. I thought back to my first day of pre-school.

(Flashback)

"Mommy what if nobody likes me?" Karen got on one knee and looked me in the eyes what I liked about her is that she didn't give me that 'everybody'll like you' crap she told me the truth.

"Sweetie you need to know that in the world not everybody is gonna like you. And you know what? You don't give a crap because you're your own person ok?" I gave her a toothy grin even though at that time I didn't get what the hell she meant I knew I should always remember that moment.

(End of Flashback)

I couldn't help but smile at the memory …tomorrow was gonna be a long day. Of course being me I HAD to wake up at the crack of dawn just to stare at myself in the mirror for an hour. I took everything in my black snakebites, my dark purple hair, and my somewhat too pale skin, not to forget my gray eyes. It was barely six I still had like two hours 'till I had to show up at my education center. I still haven't unpacked my suitcase and me being born stupid I left it on my bed and while I was twisting and turning it fell on the floor spilling all its contents.

So instead of neatly picking everything up and trying it all on like a 'normal' teenage girl would do I just picked a shirt with a pair of pants and put them on. I apparently picked up a black, Black Veil Brides tee and I was kinda happy I found it I had been looking for it all weekend. Eventually I got cold just standing there in the middle of my room without pants and pulled on a pair of dark purple almost black viper skinny's. Before leaving I noticed it was still snowing which meant it was still you might get frostbite cold. So I pulled on bright green fingerless gloves and a black 'monsterhoddie' on not forgetting my bag, phone, and keys and out the door I went.

I had seen the school a few times so I knew how to get there. I checked my phone it was already seven, I still had about an hour and a half 'till school started. I passed by a dark alley way and I saw them. Two boys the taller one pinned the others arms above him with both hands. All I could see from trying to hide behind a trash can was that the black head was angrily whispering to the white haired one.

Then with a swift movement the taller boy turned and looked right at me. _Oh crap I'm screwed_. Both were staring at me and without thinking I got up and ran. I ran all the way to school I couldn't help but think back to that moment they didn't even look mad more like… if they were expecting to see me. Well no need to dwell on past thoughts. So in stead of wasting time I went inside to get my papers.

I quickly glanced at my schedule before shoving it back in my bag first class; English, class; 103. I really didn't want to get stared at so I wanted to get there early. When I opened the door I noticed there was another person in the class a boy. The same boy I saw in the alley way this could be… interesting.


End file.
